Field of Invention
The present invention relates to buckle, and more particularly to a buckle assembly which comprises a locking arrangement which is capable of providing an enhanced locking performance and convenient operation of the buckle assembly.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional buckle assembly, such as a buckle assembly for use with a webbing strap, usually comprises a first buckle member and a second buckle member which may be detachably engaged with the first buckle member. The first buckle member may have an insertion member while the second buckle member may comprise a plurality of buckle latches and have a receiving slot formed at a position corresponding to the insertion member of the first buckle member. The receiving slot is shaped and sized to receive the insertion member so as to connect the first buckle member to the second buckle member. The buckle latches may be pivotally moved on the second buckle member to lock up the insertion member in the receiving slot. Typically, the first buckle member and the second buckle member are adjustably connected to two end portions of a webbing strap so that the buckle assembly may be utilized for fastening the webbing strap onto a human body, or to an external object.
There are several disadvantages in relation to the above-mentioned buckle assembly. First, the first buckle member and the second buckle member are usually locked by the buckle latches, and this locking mechanism is far from reliable. When the insertion member of the first buckle member is inserted into the receiving slot of the second buckle member, the locking latches may be urged by a plurality of resilient elements to engage with the insertion member and lock up the insertion member in position. The locking latches prevent the insertion member from being pulled out by external force. In order to release the insertion member from the receiving slot, a user may pivotally move the locking latches from an exterior of the second buckle member for disengaging the locking latches from the insertion member. When locking latches are pivotally moved to disengage from the insertion member, it may be manually pulled out of the receiving slot. Conventionally, the locking latches are partially exposed to an exterior of the second buckle member so that the user may manually access the locking latches for unlocking the first buckle member from the second buckle member. As a result, the locking latches may be accidentally actuated so that first buckle member may accidentally disengage from the second buckle member.
Second, even if the first buckle member and the second buckle member are engaged with each other in a proper manner, the engagement may be not secure enough so that there may exist a lot of lateral movement between the first buckle member and the second buckle member.
As a result, there is a need to develop a buckle assembly which is enough when engaged.